Class Reunion
by Mrs. Myka Wells
Summary: Myka gets an invitation to her college reunion and thinks that nothing good could come of going to the event. Helena disagrees.


**A/N-This was previously post on my Myka-Wells tumblr and Ao3 (as MykaWells), so I wanted to cover by bases and post here as well. Hope you enjoy this quick little bit of concentrated fluff!**

Only when she received the invitation to her college reunion did Myka realized how far back in her memory she had let those those college years slide. She'd nearly forgotten the place existed, had somehow managed to get to a place where college was more an abstract concept than an actual experience she had. To be honest, there were not a ton of reasons for Myka to dwell on that part of her life. Simply put, that was the past, and, at this point in her life, Myka saw no need to revisit it.

The fact that the last and only school reunion she'd ever been to coincided with a body swap that nearly killed both herself and Pete also lessened the appeal of replying to this particular invite.

So she looked at the invite card for a moment, then tossed it into the trash on top of the rest of the junk mail that had accumulated over the course of what had turned into a week long string of artifact retrievals. She picked up the next piece of mail, a glossy flyer for a local car repair shop.

"What was that you just threw away?"

Myka looked up at Helena, who was sitting across the room with a novel resting in her lap.

"This?" Myka replied. "It's just an ad, junk mail."

"Not that," Helena said, gesturing to the waste basket. "The one you just threw away."

"Trash," Myka said, tossing the sale flyer and reaching for the next envelope, what looked like a free credit card application. "Why?"

"You didn't react to it in the way that one reacts to trash," Helena said as she unfolded her legs and set her feet on the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"You took your time with it, seemed to consider something," Helena said. "Then you looked a bit…wistful."

"I did not look wistful," Myka protested. "And honestly, it was nothing."

"Are you going to tell me?" Helena said as she stood from her chair and made her way across the room. "Or am I going to have to come over there and sift through your garbage to find out?"

Helena did not go right for the trash can as Myka half expected her to. Instead, Helena sat cross-legged right next to Myka. She ran a hand through Myka's hair and leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come now, love. What was it?" Helena asked as her hand stilled. Then she smiled gently. "A wedding invitation from the one that got away?"

Myka smiled and looked down at her hands then at Helena.

"You were my one that got away," Myka said as she smiled at Helena's teasing little grin, the one that she found so endearing. She leaned forward and kissed Helena. "And you know it."

"Mmm, well, that is quite a relief then, that you won't be leaving me to chase some long lost love," Helena said. "Though it still does no answer my question."

Myka sighed and leaned forward to retrieve the invitation. It wasn't that she was hiding or embarrassed. Myka just felt no need to revisit what felt like the distant past.

She handed the invitation to Helena.

"An invitation to my college reunion," she said. "And I'd really rather not, so I threw it away. I have no idea how they even got my address anyway."

"Why don't you want to go?" Helena asked.

Myka shrugged.

"I just," Myka said. "You do remember that the last time I went to a school reunion, Pete ended up accidentally making out with my high school crush? While he was in my body?"

"I've heard the story a few times," Helena said. "But that was your high school reunion. And that event is not what caused your reaction when you saw this invite. You forget that I know you better than anyone else and have for some time now."

Myka sighed.

"Myka, talk to me."

Myka could easily have lied, and Helena would not have pushed it much further. But Helena was looking at her with all that love and concern in a way that kind of demanded honesty.

"Fine," Myka said. "I loved the academic part of college, really loved it. But it wasn't so great, you know, socially. I was lonely. I was kind of lonely in high school too, but that was no big shocker. College, I thought it would be different, you know? I thought it would be full of people like me, people who wanted to learn. And there was more of that than in high school, but it was a small liberal arts college and I never really found a niche. I wasn't teased like in high school. I was just invisible."

"Oh, Myka…

"No, it's not a tragedy, or anything like that," Myka said as she shifted her weight and took the invitation from Helena's hand. "I had an alright college experience overall. I just mean that I have no reason to go see people who only ever noticed me when I was the girl with the freakishly high graduating GPA who broke the grading curve for every single Biochem test."

"Maybe you should make them notice you," Helena said as she took the invitation back from Myka and considered it.

"What?"

"Perhaps you ought to go to this event and force all these people to finally see you," Helena said.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Myka asked.

"First, you will RSVP in the affirmative," Helena said, brushing Myka's hair aside and tucking it behind her ear.

"I figured that much out," Myka said. She glanced up at Helena and caught her eye. When she spoke again it was more softly. "What next?"

"I, of course, will be your plus one," Helena said, resting her hand on the side of Myka's neck and scooting a bit closer.

Myka nodded.

"And then you will show up at the event," Helena said.

"That's it?"

"Yes, those who missed you the first time will certainly see what a wonderful, beautiful person you've become," Helena said. "Because I certainly knew it within moments of the first time I ever held you at gunpoint, and I am hardly ever wrong about these things."

Myka smiled and glanced down as she licked her lips.

"And what if that doesn't work? What if this is one of those rare events where you're wrong?"

"Ignoring the fact that your scenario is based upon two rather impossible premises," Helena said, leaning forward so that their faces were only a few inches apart. "I have my ways of getting attention."

"Yeah?" Myka breathed.

Helena nodded, then kissed Myka. It was soft and warm and hot simultaneously, and, despite having experienced Helena's kisses many times over, Myka had yet to figure out how Helena created such an effect.

"I hope you don't plan to go around kissing my classmates like that just to get me some attention," Myka said. "Because it will work, but I will be really, really jealous that it wasn't me."

Helena laughed.

"No, darling, I would do no such thing," Helena said. "Although I am not above allowing you to parade me around for attention. Perhaps I will even give you such a kiss in their presence. I can also act extra English if the situation calls for it. I know many Americans just eat that up."

"What a sacrifice," Myka teased. "Although I'm not sure how that can be done, you being more English."

"It would be quite a challenge indeed," Helena said, a playful lilt to her voice. "But I would put in a valiant effort. Particularly if it meant you felt as appreciated as you ought to feel every single day," Helena said.

"Well, I don't need them to appreciate me," Myka said.

"I know," Helena said. "And I won't force you to go. But I do want you to know that they missed out on a wonderful opportunity in not seeing you for everything that you are. I also think that they ought to know it, ought to be made painfully aware of what they missed."

Myka smiled and kissed Helena, her lips lingering on Helena's for a moment before pulling away.

"Thank you," Myka said. "Thank you for that."

"Anytime, darling," Helena said. "So what do you say?"

"I say," Myka said as she kissed Helena again. "That my graduating class ought to see what a charming, hot, British wife I have."

**A/N-Even though it's suppose to be a one shot at the moment, I've been told that this fic kind of begs for a second chapter about Bering and Wells at the reunion. Any thoughts on that matter? If that second chapter did happen, what would you like to see in it? Not promising anything at all, but I am sincerely curious about both of these things :) **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
